


Queen of Hearts

by Nyghtmyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Monogamous Triad, Other, Overwatch Recall, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtmyst/pseuds/Nyghtmyst
Summary: Mei-Ling finds herself pressed up against the wall with a tall Swedish Mechanic worshiping her body and damn if she wasn't going to savor every moment of it.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Brigitte Lindholm/Mei-Ling Zhou, Mei-ling Zhou/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 3





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you are squeamish by the age difference between consenting adults I wouldn't recommend reading it. Yes I know there is a fourteen-year difference between Brigitte and Angel. It is the same difference in years as my wife and I. This was not beta read what so ever so all mistakes are my own, Grammarly and a few other programs I used to fix my mistakes. I do hope you all enjoy.

Her breath hitched as those soft lips surrounded her nipple, teeth enclosing around the hard nub pulling on it lightly. Her back arches up, gasping at the sensations coursing through her body. She brings her hand up to the back of her lover’s head, holding them to her breast moaning as they bite down harder. A hand comes up, cupping her other breast, fingers pinching and rolling her nipple lightly. Her moan turns into a soft keen then whimper as each nip, squeeze, and roll sends the sweetest of pleasures to her core.

They kept worshiping her breasts for some time as if knowing that they could make her cum just from that alone. Damn if they weren’t right. When her orgasm hits, it surprises her. Her eyes snap open and then slam shut as her entire body shivers, her hands gripping them tightly as she tries not to fall down the wall she is being held against. Her voice was calling out their name as she fell over the edge they had placed her on. A low husky chuckle hits her ears, and she manages to look down into those darkening eyes.

Those eyes told her that they were nowhere near done with her for the night. She wanted to be embarrassed by what had just happened but the way those eyes focused on hers told her that it was going to be the first of many. Those eyes stay on hers as they begin kissing down her body, nipping at her belly button, kissing a scar from a recent battle. She hears the side zipper of her skirt being undone, feels the soft article drop to the ground, and could only whimper at the hunger in those gorgeous orbs.

Her eyes fluttered shut at the first few swipes of their tongue over her soaked lips. A tiny whimper falls from her lips as she hears the moan from her lover. A lover who was quite happily feasting on her. She let her head drop back against the wall as a hand came down to their hair, holding them lightly for balance as the other hand braced against the back wall. She had never in her life felt so thoroughly worshiped as she did at this moment, and the night was just beginning from the looks that they gave her.

Soon she felt her leg being lifted and slid on to their shoulders allowing them to open her even wider than before. She gazed down at them, biting her lower lip as they teased her core as if asking her permission to enter her. A whispered please fell from her mouth, her eyes never leaving theirs as she found herself being filled slowly by two strong fingers. Fingers that were now thrusting steadily as that wicked tongue of theirs went back to her clit, treating it much like they had her nipples. Those heavenly fingers curving inward on each thrust to hit that one tiny area that sent her higher and higher.

Her voice grew louder as they teased her more and more. One hand was still against the wall while the other hand held their hair tightly, as their voice encouraged her to let go. They began telling her just how beautiful she was. How her tiny keens, soft moans, and whimpers turned them on like nothing else in the world. How they could cum from her voice alone. Then the voice was gone, and she felt that tongue back on her clit. The thrusts growing in intensity as she was pushed closer to the edge just to be brought back down the for it to repeat, bringing her closer to the edge than before.

She began begging them to let her fall, to let her cum. Her whimpers ended in tiny gasping keens at each thrust, her pleas growing louder until finally, they pushed her over that sweet edge. Tremors of sweet unadulterated pleasure rocked through her body as she screamed out their name. Her body arching up from the wall, she throws her head back as she grips their head, holding them to her.

Her lover had other plans, and being idle wasn’t one of them. If she had been more lucid, she would have heard a zipper being undone, or how they seemed to be slipping something out of their pants, and in moments, they were at eye level with her, filling her once again in a complete yet deliciously different way. Her eyes snap to theirs, her jaw drops slightly yet no sound leaves her lips. She watched the gleam in those eyes turn mischievous, “I promised you I would have you three times before I take you to bed.” she heard whispered in her ear.

The first two times she came, it was done with a slow steady build-up. They were tender, caring, loving. Now, it was a frenzy of primal need, passion, and dominance. They crushed their lips to hers as tongues dance around one another but soon she needs air and broke the kiss. She found herself begging for them to go harder, faster than before. Pleading for them to bruise her, so she would feel them while she was at work in the morning.

She more felt than heard the low rumbling growl that fell from her lover’s chest, it told her that they plan to deliver what she asked for, and they most certainly did. In an instant she found herself bent over a table, and filled once again. She couldn’t help herself, pushing back on her lover, meeting each thrust causing the pleasure to grow even more. Soon she was back at the sweet edge again, her cries out to her lover telling them not to stop, to make her cum once again. She felt her beloved lay over her back, nuzzle the junction where her neck met her shoulder then bit down hard. That was all it took.

Her voice echoed across the room as she cried out their name, over and over, her body gripping them so tightly that it stopped them from moving within her. She felt them gripping her tightly with their hands, those teeth digging deeper as they came with her. Their body shaking with hers as the pleasure washes over them. Her vision begins to darken and knows she is going to pass out from the sheer pleasure that was running through her body. It would seem her lover knew this too for she felt their arms tighten around her just as her world turned black.

~~~~~~

She opened her eyes slowly, unsure where she was at the moment but soon it all came back, and she knew just where she was. A smile came over her face as she felt the bed drip slightly and Brigitte came into focus. The woman was sans toy and harness and clad in nothing but a tank top. Which was quite different from the black pantsuit Brigitte had been wearing for the dinner party. She also realized that she, herself, was completely naked, her shirt thrown somewhere in the room while her skirt, she was pretty sure, was near the front door. 

Mei-Ling was about to speak when a glass of water appeared before her. A giggle left her lips, but she took a small sip. “Thank you,” she muttered softly, knowing that her beloved knew what she was referring to, and it wasn’t just the glass of water she was handed. Brigitte gave a sultry laugh, “My pleasure.” The mechanic whispered as she leaned forward kissing her lightly on the lips. 

“And we’re not done with you tonight.” Said an accented voice from the doorway. Both women on the bed looked over to see their partner Angela, leaning against the walling wearing a golden sheer nightgown and nothing else. The blonde came walking towards them, her hips swaying enticingly as she moved closer to the bed. Mei-Ling couldn’t help but lick her lips as she watched the Swiss woman come around, slip between their younger lover’s legs and kiss the woman so thoroughly that Mei gave a tiny whine at the scene before her.

But soon the kiss was over and those predatory blues were turned on her. She gave a nervous swallow and found herself biting her bottom lip hard once again. Mei-Ling felt herself being pushed back gently, then straddled by those predatory blue eyes. A well-manicured fingernail ran along her face, then came up and began tracing her lips. “No, tonight…” Angela leaned forward, nipping lightly at Mei’s bottom lip tugging it lightly. “You are ours.”


End file.
